Monday
by 5M1TH
Summary: "Rest assured, Miss Edwards, next Monday I won't hesitate to kill you."


_Disclaimer: The Matrix and all its characters belong to Wachowski brothers._

_

* * *

_

A long shadow descended upon her. She opened her left eye and sighed. "Heil Hitler."

He arched his eyebrow.

Another sigh. "You're standing in my sun."

"Correct observation."

She opened her other eye and scowled. "Get lost."

"No."

Rolling her eyes, she raised her head, supporting her weight on her elbows. "Your Gestapo friends won't play with you today?" Not waiting for him to answer, she continued. "Herr Schmidt, would you so kindly, to put it in our humble human words, get the fuck out of my face and go play with Herr Braun and the rest of your Gestapo squad."

He remained standing like a statue.

Trinity clenched her teeth and standing up to her full height, which was not as tall at his, yet it somewhat gave her a feeling of confidence, she invaded his personal space and poked the Agent in the chest. "Go. The fuck. Away."

"No."

She sighed, turning away from him. "Smith. This is a seven day period of peace – first time in the history of the Matrix. It's Monday. It's hot as hell. Why are you here?"

"Keeping my eye on you" he answered flatly.

"Here? On the beach? In your goddamn suit?"

"Yes."

She wanted to punch him, but decided against it. After pacing back and forth with no result, she replaced herself on her sunbed and decided to pursue a new strategy. "Well, good. Make yourself useful. Go get me a drink. Caipiriña, extra sweet."

Smith emitted a low guttural growl. "This so-called peace interlude ends next Monday, Miss Edwards. I will personally ensure that your death will be extremely painful."

"Yeah. Right. Splendid. Let's talk about that next Monday, shall we. Now go get my drink. If you'll behave, I'll even let you taste some."

He put a sour expression on his features. "No."

She sighed and threw her towel at him, yet he elegantly dodged it. "Maybe if I close my eyes, it will make you disappear" she covered her face with her hands.

"Miss Edwards."

"Yes?"

"As you already may have observed, your race disgusts me. Humans are worthless organisms; you overpopulate, pollute and destroy the very planet you call your home. You lead wars and abuse the nature, yet you label yourselves as the most intelligent species on your planet."

"I love you too, Smith."

He ignored her remark. "Just look at the fiasco with BP in the Gulf of Mexico. You are placing the blame on BP, yet you fail to realize that the very demand for oil caused this oil spill in the first place. If your human race applied sustainable energy solutions instead of incessantly raping your planet and emptying its resources, the Gulf of Mexico oil spill would never occur."

"I'm sure that you and Al Gore would make a spectacular team."

Trinity's remark was once again ignored, as he carried on with his monologue. "After nine years, Miss Edwards, I wonder why you are still so eager to fight for a race that is doomed for extinction. You obey your commanders, you try to unplug the crops, you search for the so-called One, you listen to Zion propaganda and you live in – literally – a hole in the ground. You were never given a choice and you traded one prison for another and yet you refuse to realize that you are better that this. After fighting and observing you for the last nine years, I've reached a conclusion that you are made for something much better than this. Much better than Zion. Much better than humans. And no matter how hard you try to refuse that thought, you know it's true" he paused. "And now, I must return to my colleagues."

"And yet you're still here" she concluded, uncovering her face. "Why?"

"I dislike Caipiriñas."

"What?" she furred her eyebrows.

"Champagne."

"What?"

"Champagne, Miss Edwards."

"Uh…" a realization. "You drink champagne?"

"Occasionally."

"Oh" pause. "What else are you capable of?"

He curled his lips. "I have to go."

Offering her a diminutive smile, he set his course towards his nearby parked Audi. Trinity processed his words, as her eyes followed the Agent, when he abruptly stopped in his tracks, yet didn't turn to face her. "Rest assured, Miss Edwards, next Monday I won't hesitate to kill you."

Without giving her any chance to respond, Smith picked up his pace and soon he was gone from her view.


End file.
